Baby Blue Eyes
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: "Gold?" She [May Castellan] blinked. "No. How silly. Luke has blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes!" Silena Beauregard isn't the first or the last to fall in love with those beautiful blue eyes. And she wasn't the first or last to be deceived by them either. All she wanted was to stop helping Kronos, but she couldn't.


Luke Castellan had irresistible baby blue eyes. Silena Beauregard isn't the first or the last to fall in love with those. They were beautiful. Nothing like anything anyone seen before.

Of course, Silena haven't fell for Charles Beckendorf yet. She won't even look at another guy with Charlie around. Charlie's eyes were warm chocolate brown. They were gorgeous and not even Luke's baby blue ones can beat his. But before that, Silena liked Luke. He was tall, he was athletic, he was handsome. He was incredibly charming too. Everybody liked Luke. He was just the type of person people would like.

Luke did have a thick scar that ran across his face from his eye to his chin. It didn't make him any less attractive though. To Silena, it was a symbol of bravery. Luke was definitley not a coward when he got clawed by the awful Ladon. He was dauntless and Silena found it appealing. Silena liked the idea that Luke had risked his life during a quest. She knew Luke wasn't satisfied of the quest though. It has been done before. Luke wanted something new. Something nobody has done, not even Hercules. Silena didn't particularly understand the obsession of doing something nobody has done before. She suspect it's something to do with his pride. Silena never liked quests or the idea of danger, however, she did appreciate it in Luke. The scar reminded Silena that Luke would probably risk his own life to save her, if needed. She loved the scar if more than anything.

Gods, Luke was one of those people who could persuade anyone to do anything he pleased. His pretty baby blue eyes melts your heart and you find yourself saying 'yes' to his requests. Silena couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. She couldn't say no to those eyes. They were too beautiful. They were out of this world. They have to be. Nobody could own such perfect eyes, at least not before Silena began liking Charlie.

Silena never understood why Luke joined Kronos' side. She never needed to. She didn't need a reason for Luke. Luke probably had his own reasons and they were probably valid. Luke had told her why once but Silena wasn't paying attention. She was lost in his eyes. His pretty baby blue eyes seem to be the answer to everything.

"We are the gods' pawn, Sil. They're using us. They use demigods all the time. Kronos promised me I would be something in the new world of his. Silena, if you join us, you can be apart of this new golden age. Kronos can give you anything you desire." Luke told him, passionately. It's like Luke is apart of a cult and he truly believed in it. The way he spoke, the way his eyes shone when he told Silena of Krono's plans, Luke was definitley proud of everything. He really believed in this new world. He believed in this world the gods wouldn't be able to ruin. He believed in Kronos.

Silena liked the passion. She found it thrilling. She agreed to spy on Camp Half Blood almost immediately. What does she have to lose? She's a daughter of Aphrodite. They don't normally participate in anything. It's not like she's going to know some classified information only Chiron knows that would bring down Olympus and the Greek gods.

Then, Charles Beckendorf came along. Silena loved him more than she loved anything else. Luke Castellan was no longer the prettiest boy Silena ever laid eyes on but he still had those baby blue eyes.

At that point, Silena knew Luke isn't on the good side. Kronos isn't all Luke said he was. Kronos doesn't have good intentions at all. They attacked Camp Half Blood. She wanted to stop working for Kronos. She couldn't betray Camp Half Blood like that, even if she is nothing but an Aphrodite camper. There are so few demigods in the world, even a daughter of Aphrodite like herself would matter, won't it? She couldn't betray Chiron and all her friends here.

Silena's deep blue eyes shook. "I can't do it, Luke. I just can't. I'm hurting people. Charlie, Chiron, all my friends would be so disappointed in me." She bit her lips as her voice wavered slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You love Beckendorf, right? We'll make sure he's safe. Silena, I know you would do anything to make sure your boyfriend is safe. He can be apart of the new golden age Kronos would rule. You can too. You can be together with him and live in peace forever." Luke said. "Sil, the only way you can do this is if you keep working with us. If your allegiance lies with Kronos. If you continue to spy on Camp Half Blood for us, Kronos will be more than eager to give you whatever you want. He can spare Beckendorf. I know he will if you continue to work with us. If you don't, I'm sorry Silena, but Beckendorf isn't going to be safe. All enemies of Kronos will perish. And Silena, you're not hurting people. By helping Kronos, you're saving lives. You are a heroine. Fewer people would die."

He was so persuasive. He was so convincing. Silena blinked and turned away. Beckendorf has to be safe. She knew she couldn't let him die. "But.." Silena's voice faltered.

"Think about it, Silena. It's better than any deal anybody can offer you. The gods are going to fall."

Silena's voice came out softly. So soft it was barely audible. "Charlie will be safe?"

Luke nodded firmly. "I promise. If you work with us, he will be safe. Kronos will keep him safe."

Silena hated herself for doing this but she had to, for Beckendorf. "Fine. Yes, I'll continue to."

"Good." Luke almost smiled. He would be even more gorgeous if he actually did. "Thank you, Silena. Kronos would be pleased in you."

The amount of guilt Silena felt after her conversation with Luke was unbelievable. Almost unbearable. It would have been if Charlie wasn't there to comfort her. Of course, he knew nothing, but that was only to protect him. Luke promised he will keep Charlie safe. That's all Silena ever wanted. To keep Charlie safe.

Luke Castellan broke his promise. Silena knew she shouldn't be too surprised about this but she was. She trusted Luke. She believed in him. He gave her his word. He made a promise to her. No, he couldn't break his promise like this. No, Charlie couldn't be..dead. Charlie has to be safe. He has to be alive. He has to be well.

"Where's Charlie?" Those are the first words out of her mouth when Percy came back. Not 'how did it go?' or 'are you okay?' but 'where's Charlie?'. She got to know. Charlie promised to return back to her.

But he didn't. He's gone. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-"

She knew. He's dead. They don't have to say anything more. Luke broke his promise and there was nothing more to it.

She couldn't work for Kronos any longer. When the Battle of Manhattan came, Silena had to convince Percy to let her go back to Camp Half Blood to convince the Ares cabin to join the war. Without Clarisse and her cabinmates, the Krakon couldn't be destroyed and she had to stay away from Percy when he gives orders. She couldn't betray her camp again. Luke broke his promise and Silena owed nothing to him. She wanted to make up for all her mistakes. For being a spy.

And she could help. She knew Clarisse is too stubborn to join the battle and her cabin would follow her orders. If only…Silena knew what she had to do. Nobody noticed. They never do. Demigods are so oblivious in a way. They never noticed she was the spy they're looking for and she didn't even try hard to keep it a secret. Sometimes, she would hint to her campmates hoping they'll find out. Kronos couldn't be mad at her if they found out. She didn't exactly betray him. She didn't betray Luke Castellan and if her campmates kill her for her treachery, she wouldn't need to bear with the guilt of betraying the camp anymore. She sort of hope it will happen.

"You stupid Aphrodite girl. You charged a drakon? Why?" Clarisse demanded. She was crying. They don't know. They would never know if she didn't tell them. She had to tell them. She's dying anyway. Luke betrayed her and it's only right if she betrayed him back.

Silena sobbed alongside her friend. She wanted to die. She wanted to see Charlie but she's scared. What if she doesn't make it to Elysium? She had betrayed the gods. What if she goes to the Field of Punishment instead? She is dying. Nothing can save her. "All my fault. The drakon, Charlie's death…camp endangered." She stuttered, trying to say everything before she draws her last breath.

"Stop it!" Clarisse refused to listen. "That's not true." Clarisse wouldn't want to believe her best friend is the spy. The traitor but she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know and if she does, what would she do? Clarisse never felt the way Silena felt before. Clarisse was lucky, not to fall in love with anyone but Chris Rodriguez. But Silena fell in love with Luke before Charlie. Love is powerful. Even when Silena is head over heels with Charlie, she can't just get rid of her feelings for Luke in an instant. She knew she didn't feel the same way as she did before, she no longer had a crush on Luke but she still felt obliged to help him.

Clarisse had to listen. Clarisse need to know. She deserves the truth. Everybody deserved the truth. Silena opened her hands revealing the silver bracelet with a scythe charm on her palm. They would understand when they see the scythe charm. It's the symbol of Kronos. They would know she's the spy they're looking for.

Silena could almost hear the gasps of disbelief. They don't believe it. They never suspected somebody, especially a daughter of Aphrodite, to be the traitor they're looking for. "You were the spy." Percy said, as if he was confirming what she did.

"Before…before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so…charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised…he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt…Charlie. He lied to me." Silena tried to explain. She had to tell the truth before she dies and she felt almost as if life is draining away from her. She knew the moment is coming soon.

Silence. People were trying to take it all in. Silena Beauregard, the daughter of Aphrodite betrayed them. More tears fell out of Silena's deep blue eyes. They really didn't know, did they? Have they seen the same baby blue eyes Silena see every time she looked at Luke?

Of course, Luke no longer had those pretty baby blue eyes. It's now golden, because of Kronos. Metallic gold. It wasn't soft anymore. It wasn't beautiful anymore. It's cold, influenced by Kronos. Maybe that's why Silena had the courage to tell the truth. She knew those baby blue eyes are gone. Taken by Kronos. Like how Kronos took Charlie's life.

"Forgive me." She breathed. She needed their forgiveness. Suddenly, she realized she couldn't die without knowing whether or not her friends have forgave her or not. She felt as if it was better knowing her friends would hate her than not knowing how they felt.

Silena could tell Clarisse was still denying everything. She probably hoped that she was dreaming. "You're not dying." Clarisse insisted. Silena wasn't sure if Clarisse was trying to persuade herself or Silena but Clarisse is wrong. She is dying and she knows it.

By that time, she also realized Clarisse forgave her. She was forgiven by her best friend without any doubt or hesitation. That's true friendship. Silena could have hurt Clarisse in the worst way possible and she'd still be forgiven. Knowing Clarisse didn't hate her made Silena smile weakly. The smile was so faint, it was barely seen. People probably couldn't notice it. Her life is almost gone. She would be dead within seconds.

Now, all she had to do is wait to go to Hades. Within seconds, she would be joining the line of dead people waiting to be judged. To see where in the Underworld she would go. She would know whether she can see Charlie again. If she made it to Elysium, Silena could see Charlie again. They could be together. The thought of seeing Charlie made Silena giddy. If it's even possible to feel so excited about something before death when she felt so weak. Her deep blue eyes gazed towards the sky. She wondered what would be the fate of the Battle of Manhattan. Would it really be a new reign for the Titans? Would Luke ever be..Luke again? Are those baby blue eyes really gone?

Instead, she said "Charlie…See Charlie…"

And Silena is gone.

* * *

**AN: I always wanted to write a story about Silena and Luke. Idk, I just thought it'll be pretty cool since they're both my favorite characters and have a rather interesting relationship so aha, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kisses, Emily**


End file.
